


死侍的使用说明/The operation insruction of Deadpool

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Out of Character, deadpool is a toy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 一份死侍的使用说明书
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 6





	死侍的使用说明/The operation insruction of Deadpool

首先感谢您购买MAVEL公司旗下的SPIDEYPOOL系列产品，您本次购买的产品为普通量贩型玩偶，系本系列最火爆的版型之一。本品将会带给您有趣的体验，但MAVEL公司温馨提醒您：在使用前请先认真阅读本品的使用说明。

【产品指标】  
姓名：死侍/韦德威尔逊  
性别：男  
身高：18.8厘米  
版本：V4普通量贩型  
外观：脸部毁容，身材魁梧，有大小的疤痕。眼睛是漂亮的深蓝色，肌肤上没有毛发。

【配件明细表】  
包装内包含的所有物品有：  
死侍/韦德威尔逊（全裸）*1  
战斗用红色套装*2  
红色头套*3  
印有蜘蛛侠喷射蛛丝图样的白T恤*1  
印有蜘蛛侠倒挂在天花板图样的黑T恤*1  
黑色短款牛仔外套*1  
黑色牛仔长裤*1  
印有迷你蜘蛛侠的内裤*2  
印有HelloKitty的黑色袜子*2  
武士刀*2  
手枪*1  
注意：以上物品若有丢失，可在MAVEL公司官网上重新购买。若有想要购买的相关产品，如蜘蛛侠被子、死侍枕头等，也均可在官网上选购。

【激活方式】  
方法一：将死侍从盒子中拿出来，轻轻放在桌上，将衣物放在他身边。一般情况下，他会突然跳起来说骚话，请做好心理准备。  
方法二：若您家中有MAVEL公司的蜘蛛侠玩偶，您的死侍将会慢慢从桌子上坐起来并揉揉自己的眼睛，然后长久地看着您的蜘蛛侠。

【日常使用说明】  
1、刚购入时，请与死侍保持一定距离，在二十四小时后再与之接触，因为死侍需要足够的时间来对他的新家做出了解来进行以后的行动。  
2、若您为女性，则可在购入二十四小时以后对其自由聊天，死侍将会是一个很好的聊天对象，但请不要在意他的黄色玩笑，他只是嘴上功夫而已。若您为男性，则需要循序渐进来培养与死侍的关系，切勿操之过急，因为他可能不太愿意搭理您。  
3、若您看到死侍用枪对着自己并准备按下扳机，请尽快引起注意，他虽然拥有极强的自愈能力且本公司也会定期提供修复服务，但是他的情绪会很沮丧，过一段时间他才能调整过来。若您十分爱您的玩偶，希望死侍能够尽快恢复，可购买MAVEL公司旗下SPIDEYPOOL系列的蜘蛛侠，这会让您的死侍心情愉悦。  
4、死侍喜欢吃墨西哥卷饼，他的厨艺也很好。若您看到死侍走进了厨房，请不要阻拦他。  
5、若您看到死侍在与别的玩偶攀谈，请不要理睬他，他需要一些朋友。死侍虽然说话没有分寸，但是他几乎不惹人生气，他十分幽默诙谐，请让他多交一些朋友。  
6、您也许需要为死侍准备一个沙袋，以免他对您的家具做出毁灭性行为。  
7、死侍十分的邋遢，您需要经常为他清理房间，但不要擅自丢掉他的东西，尤其是与蜘蛛侠相关的配件。  
8、死侍十分缺少关爱，您或许可以多多注意他的行为，为他提供他所需的物品，这样有助于提升他对您的好感度，增加玩偶的可玩性。  
9、若您同时购买了死侍与蜘蛛侠，请让他们自行交流、调节与对方的关系。如果您听到他们的拌嘴声或打斗声，请不要上前干涉，贸然打断他们的对话可能会造成玩偶好感度的下降。

【兼容性】  
本产品与各个版本的蜘蛛侠/彼得帕克兼容性极高，建议一起购买。产品与钢铁侠、红坦克等兼容性极低，与钢力士、黑蛛、雪绪、多米诺等兼容性较高，他们是可以成为死侍好友的首选。

【常见问题及客服回答】  
Q：我的死侍是一只很帅的男人，眉毛上有刀疤，其余都跟描述一样，这是怎么回事？  
A：亲，您收到的为V5特别款哦，这是未毁容前的死侍。请您尽快联系公司，我们公司将在五个工作日里重新发货的！

Q：自从购入死侍之后，我们家就总是有窃窃私语的声音，我可以让死侍帮我干掉那些声音吗？  
A：死侍身材健壮，您可以让他成为您的私家保镖。但据您的描述来看，小声说话的声音可能是死侍在自言自语哦亲，这个时候您可以参与他跟自己的对话，这样会使他认为自己并不孤独，有助于提高玩偶的可玩性，让您的玩偶使用寿命更长。

Q：我不喜欢蜘蛛侠，可以给死侍换一个搭档吗？  
A：我们真的建议您不要这么做。亲，您或许可以不买蜘蛛侠系列玩偶，但请不要在您的玩偶面前表示出您对蜘蛛侠的不喜欢，否则玩偶对您的好感度可能激降。

Q：好感度太低会怎么样？  
A：根据公司以往的一些个案例来看，您的玩偶可能会离家出走，然后潜入到另一个家中有蜘蛛侠的买家家中；还有一种可能是，您的玩偶可能会对您家做出破坏性行为，这时可以拨打公司热线哦，公司会派人进行专业处理，但公司是概不负责赔偿您的损失哦。

Q：我还没有买啊，我只是喜欢死侍和蜘蛛侠但是我没钱不知道该不该买呜呜呜呜呜呜  
A：亲不要着急，我们的玩偶性价比极高，买了绝对不亏的。提前向亲透露一下，蜘蛛侠新电影上映的时候，如果死侍和蜘蛛侠的玩偶一起买，第二个半价哦

Q：我的死侍总是看起来不想理蜘蛛侠，两只也总是看起来不开心，为什么？  
A：亲请耐心等待，不同的玩偶兼容磨合的时间不同，请您相信他们，他们一定会最终变得很快乐的。

Q：我的死侍总是说想打人杀人怎么办？  
A：您可以让他与钢力士一起，钢力士会阻止您的死侍的危险行为的。

以上为MAVEL公司SPIDEYPOOL系列普通量贩型死侍的使用说明，衷心感谢您对本公司的喜爱。若有其他问题，请拨打本公司的热线电话或点击MAVEL公司的官网进行反馈。希望您与您的死侍能够相处融洽！


End file.
